monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Automaton
Automatons are, as their name suggests, robotic Monster Girls. Constructed with lost technology, these beautiful gynoids devotedly serve whoever their programming recognizes as their master. Highly competent, durable, and strong, these mechanical maidens normally don't even ask for sex. However, should they recieve an electric shock, their systems will go haywire and they will become very lustful until they recover. Encyclopedia Entry A type of golem animated by extremely sophisticated magic and precise mechanisms. They are created from unknown materials, and the residual spirit energy remaining in their power units also indicates that it was neither humans nor monsters that created them. It would be extremely difficult to create them with current technology, and the individuals currently in existence were excavated from ancient ruins and animated via demonic energy. They are expressionless and poor at expressing emotion, but they will take the initiative to help someone in danger, whether they're human or monster and they even appear affectionate towards weak targets such as children and small animals. They are internally equipped with a healing device and weapons, but it seems even before their alteration due to demonic energy the weapons were created only to disable foes without killing them. They regard serving others as their raison d'être sole or ultimate purpose of something or someone, and by learning the necessary information themselves, they're naturally able to provide their masters with personal care and serve as a bodyguard, plus they will faithfully carry out any order given. When they spot a human man who strikes their fancy, they request permission to serve at his side as an attendant, and upon receiving permission, they will perform an action called “authentication registration”. For this, they need a part of the man's body, and the main method involves using the tongue-like mechanism inside their mouth to lick up sweat and skin material from the man's finger. Aside from that, they may also crawl their tongue along the inside of the man's mouth and absorb his saliva to obtain more detailed information. By such means, they read the information of the man who becomes their owner and record it in their central circuit, which is their core, causing all of their mechanisms to recognize their master's existence. They fundamentally will not take things any further than that themselves, but even just the seductive and obscene authentication registration could be taken as sexual foreplay, and it's enough to let their master know how wonderful their service is, so it isn't uncommon for the master himself to take things further. Their lower abdomen is equipped with a semen milking mechanism that was created by becoming a monster, and not only is there the rocking movement of their exterior hips, the internal semen sucking mechanism also moves separately and independently to provide pleasure to the penis for their master‘s enjoyment. Given that they recognize that they exist entirely to serve their master, should their master desire an obscene act, they'll offer their body with pleasure at any given time. They are resistant to impact, high temperatures, and even low temperatures, but they are weak to electricity, and if electrified their main power core will short circuit and shut down. Because they automatically switch to reserve power, they won't actually cease to function, but the demonic energy they were using to operate the main power unit will instead be distributed throughout their body. Since they switch to the method of directly operating each of their various mechanisms, they will appear different than normal during this time, and they will start to behave in an extremely monster-like fashion. Normally their facial expression doesn't indicate any emotion, but the ecstasy they get from being able to serve their master will become apparent. Their desire will be laid bare by how amorously they gaze at their master while serving him. Their almost monotone voice will change to a sweet tone that doesn't even try to conceal their love, they'll repeatedly mutter their master's name, and reach towards his lower parts, guided by the commands being transmitted throughout their entire body from their central circuit. In order to restore their main power, they will require the spirit energy, a.k.a. semen, of their master who is recorded in their central circuit, so once they enter this state they won't hold back on service until having their insides filled with a large amount of semen. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Automaton_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Automaton_jp1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= 86.jpeg|made by albert 59447765_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59447765 spookybro 1476823324103.png 1477090944142.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/post/154720536272/based-on-this-drawing-from-months-ago#notes Nav e5e47f054768c31e88ce42270b2015792db30c097b0cfa3c595ab0a3f06c2113.png|Ohayou automaton vE5Hct3.png ccp7EPc.png pDTxrkn.jpg gkuCA4W.png 1479959335756.png 1479964595142.png automaton_wip_by_lutherniel-darjcs7.gif|WIP Automation by http://lutherniel.deviantart.com/art/Automaton-progress-GIF-650914423 luth CzdgDnaUkAAQUBM.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Lutherniel/status/808220341549998080 Luth 1481905882015.jpg 1481993130182.png 1481997079940.png C0GlqeMWQAAa02B.jpg|By https://twitter.com/ThatNav/status/811111901648355328 Nav C0NL5uSUUAANKw_.jpg 60597146_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60597146 1482885888675.png 1483742130283.png 1484425861310.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/image/155837282942 Nav 1484611574668.png NSFW Warning.png|By Nav 1486395400241.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/post/156858525627/will-you-draw-more-mobile-suits-and-mechs-as-thicc Nav 61698667 p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61698667 1489263987829.jpg 1489632613891.png 1490241576416.jpg 1490897671093.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62171895 Butter-t Bridal Automaton.jpg|Automaton Bride by loen-lapae Automaton loves you.png D6VM6BXWwAA0VTL.jpg|by Latenight Automaton sexy.jpg|By https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1852746 ノミ Pdf file.jpg 3126845 - Automaton Monster Girl Encyclopedia butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t 3126847 - Automaton Monster Girl Encyclopedia butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t Automaneechan.png c14 chan.png 79464677_p0.jpg|by koburatuisut one_gal_army__mge_15__by_uradori_dd063c8.jpg|by Uradori __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= AutomatonRecolor1.jpg Soldat.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Golem Family Category:Magic Material Type Category:Devoted Category:Poor_at_expressing_emotions